esorfandomcom-20200214-history
Vafer
One of the intelligent races that live on The Sweeping Plains, the Vafer race resembles a hybrid of a fox and a humanoid. The Vafer believe that knowledge of the past is the most important step in finding peace and understanding in your life. Vafer are naturally curious and will often leave home to explore and discover more secrets that they can record and add to the collection of knowledge that the Vafer have gathered. The other race of The Sweeping Plains, the Amica, is closely related and, according to the Lore Vaults, they share a common ancestor. Vafer Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Vafer are naturally curious, likable, nimble, and intelligent but have a small and usually frail body. They gain +2 Int, +2 Cha, +2 Dex, -2 Str, and -2 Con * Size: Vafer are Medium creatures. * Type: Vafer are Humanoids with the Caine subtype. * Base Speed: Vafer have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: The Vafer start speaking Cainos and a bonus language of their choice. * Agile: The Vafer are naturally spry and gains a +2 racial bonus to Acrobatics. * Vafer Magic (Ex/Sp): Vafer add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against enchantment or illusion spells that they cast. Vafer with a Charisma score of 11 or higher gain the following spell-like ability: 3/day—dancing lights (caster level equals the Vafer’s level). * Low-Light Vision: Vafer can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. * Age: ** Adulthood: 15 ** Middle Age: 35 ** Old: 53 ** Venerable: 70 Vafer Alternate Racial Traits * Affable: Many Vafer are warmly cordial and easy to converse with. A Vafer with this racial trait gains a +1 racial bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, or Knowledge (local) checks and that skill is always a class skill for him. This racial trait replaces Agile. * Eidetic: Many Vafer have an uncanny memory for visual images. The Vafer gains a +1 racial bonus on Perception and Sense Motive checks. This racial trait replaces Agile. * Extra Nimble: There are some Vafer who find themselves less adept with magic than their brethren but compensate with greater speed. The Vafer base speed is 35 feet instead of 30. This racial trait replaces Vafer Magic. Vafer Favored Class Bonuses *Arcanist: When casting arcanist enchantment spells, add 1/3 to the effective caster level, but only for the purpose of determining duration. *Bard: Add a +1/2 bonus on Bluff checks to lie and a +1/2 bonus on Diplomacy checks to gather information. *Brawler: Increase the number of times per day the brawler can use martial flexibility by 1/4. *Cavalier: Add 1/4 to the cavalier’s banner bonus. *Druid: Add a +1/2 bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks to change a creature’s attitude. *Fighter: Add 1/3 to damage rolls the fighter makes with weapon attacks against an opponent that he is flanking or that is denied its Dexterity bonus to AC. *Oracle: Reduce the penalty for not being proficient for one weapon by 1. When the nonproficiency penalty for a weapon becomes 0 because of this ability, the oracle is treated as having the appropriate Martial or Exotic Weapon Proficiency feat for that weapon. *Rogue: The rogue gains +1/6 of a new rogue talent. *Shaman: Add one enchantment spell from the sorcerer/wizard spell list that isn’t on the shaman spell list to the list of spells the shaman knows. This spell must be at least 1 level below the highest spell level the shaman can cast. *Sorcerer: Add +1/4 to the DC of enchantment spells. *Swashbuckler: Increase the total number of points in the swashbuckler’s panache pool by 1/4. *Vigilante: Add 1/2 to the Disguise bonus provided by seamless guise. *Wizard: Add +1/4 to the DC of illusion spells.